cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skippy
'''Skippy '''is the secondary antagonist of the feature film, the Fox and the Pooch. He's the son and lieutenant of Chief. Background Skippy was born to Chief and his unnamed wife, six years after they got married. Needing to support his son, Chief turned Skippy to inventing where his hard-work strongly impacted the family business. Skippy's inventive ideas and the Wolfhound's unbreakable bond kept the business and family together for years. Sadly, all of that ended when a gang of fox mercenaries broke into Irish Wolfhound Corporation and killed the Wolfhounds. Skippy and Chief were the only members who managed to escape before the building exploded. Saddened about his family's death, Chief swore to do whatever it takes to avenge his family's death. Skippy promised to help his father with revenge plan and to remain loyal to him, no matter what. Early Concept In early drafts, Skippy was going to an Irish Wolfhound puppy who sounded and acted like an adult. However, the storywriter realized that Skippy will be violently killed and that an innocent puppy being crushed to death would be too harsh and barbaric for a young audience. Instead, he decided to make Skippy look like an adult than rather sounding like one. Personality Skippy was introduced as an extremely loyal and merciless lieutenant who takes great pleasure in cruelly abusing, bullying and tormenting innocent foxes nearly to death. He obviously inherited his father's hatred of dogs, bitterness, bad temper, abusiveness and brutal actions towards the innocence. Under Skippy's callous and sardonic nature, he holds a lot of pain, depression and self-torment from losing his loving family and for having his dreams as a prizing-winning scientist being destroyed. Just most typical classical movie villains, Skippy loves to smoke, drink wine and flirt with beautiful women. Just like Charles, he loves to drive his truck but he doesn't seem to care when it gets dented, scratched or even destroyed. Skippy shows absolutely no jealousy or hatred of Wayne and his family. The only reason that Skippy helped Chief kill Julianne and Patricia was because he wanted Foxwood and Wayne to feel the deep emotional pain that his father felt when he lost his wife. Despite not having a full interaction with the human race in Columbia, Skippy is described as a misanthrope, judging from the way, he lunged at Matthew, when they were face-to-face at the masquerade party. Physical appearance Skippy is a tall and slender grey Irish Wolfhound wearing a green collar. Appearances The Fox and the Pooch Skippy is introduced as the secondary CEO of the Fox Weapons Factory. As a member of the Dog City army, he was giving the upcoming soldiers, a memo about the ceremony, the next day. Later at the ceremony, Skippy was giving the new Dog Soldiers, their new badges. While most of the Dog Soldiers were ordered to guard the entrance/exit of Dog City, Skippy was ordered to get the weapons for his father's reign through all of Fox City. He was making sure, the Fox Weapons were powered up and ready to be used. Skippy was mostly busy throughout the beginning of the film until the masquerade party by the middle of the film. An intense fight was engaged and Foxwood, Wayne and Gaspard made an escape. Skippy and Chief tried to chase them in their Jeep but failed. After the party, Chief learned the masked fox's identity and attempted to kill him and his family. However, he and Tad escaped but Julianne was caught and killed by Chief. To punish Wayne for helping Foxwood escape, he gave the Bloodhound, the res to the year off, so he can get the Bloodhound and kill him and his family. Skippy's true nature was revealed when he threw a canister of tacks on the road, causing the truck to crash and the impact to injury Charles' leg. At the Fox Weapons Factory, another fight was engaged. During the fight, a mutt was playing to shoot down Adam with arrow gun. Quickly, Gaspard grabbed the mutt's arm and arrow gun and had him shoot the arrow up towards the ceiling, cutting a rope which was holding a gigantic piece of metal. Skippy doesn't notice the piece of metal about to fall on him until he heard a whistling noise. He tried to run away but by the time, he moves, the metal completely crushes Skippy to death. The Black Lion Despite Skippy not appearing in the cartoon series (due to the fact that he's obviously dead), Chief plans to avenge his son's death. Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Nephews Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:American characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Politicians Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first